Keyblade Rangers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Justice Rangers have to find the 12 world keys before the Primes of vengeance do and unleash an ancient evil, more powerful then anything they ever face. I don't own any characters in this story except some aOCs.. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay here it is the first chapter of Keyblade Rangers.**

**Some of the Justice Rangers cheer randomly.**

**Me: This is the story you've been waiting for.**

**Wheeljack: Yeah, Crumplezone and Ransack told Eagle that it will blow your mind.**

**Smokescreen: Plus I admitted to everyone that I'm afraid of gargoyles.**

**Cole: Yeah but me and Sofia have been helping Smokescreen conquer his fear.**

**Mordecai: Like you and dragons.**

**Cole: Yeah, just like that.**

**Me: Plus me and Red Ace will be in it.**

**Troy: That's awesome!**

**Me: Yeah get ready to see me in action.**

**Amber: Well I seen you fight Predaking, Young Xehanort and other villains, so you'll do fine.**

**Me: Thanks, anyway I don't own any characters in this story, except for some OCs. Enjoy! Oh and by the way I cut Ben, Rook, Brian and Stewie from this story.**

Mordecai and Rigby are in Niceland and Felix has just fixed the Mordo-sword and Rig-axe after the Wreckers' mission in the Disney universe. "All fixed." Said Felix.

"Thanks Felix!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Come on let's go to the dump to slice and dice some bricks." Said Rigby.

Suddenly Gene comes out with a cup of coffee. "No way I'm not letting you two test your rebuilt weapons here in our game! The arcade will be open in 15 minutes and I don't want these guys here." Said Gene.

"We're not gonna be near the building, we're gonna be at the dump." Said Mordecai.

"I don't care get out, now leave!" Said Gene.

"Fine, we'll leave." Said Rigby. "You give Niceland a bad name!"

"I agree, see ya Felix." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile at the Heroic mug Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack are sitting at a table drinking root beer and motor oil. "Gene is such a jerk, we just wanted to test our fixed weapons and we were gonna be in the Niceland dump." Said Mordecai.

"I hear ya, he's a jerk and gives Niceland a bad name." Said Ransack.

"No wonder Ralph and Vanellope hate him." Said Rigby.

"Agree!" They all said.

Then Mordecai's communicator rings and he picks it up. "Hey Tahu, what's up?" Said Mordecai. "Sure we're on our way." Hangs ups.

"Who was that?" Ransack asked.

"That was Tahu he wants us to go to a place called Enchancia." Mordecai replied.

"Patrol?" Crumplezone asked.

"He wants us to go to there. Come on guys." Said Mordecai. Everyone groaned and got off their seats and leave their table.

The universal bridge opens up in Enchancia, Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack come out of the portal and find themselves in the forest. "What are we doing in a forest?" Mordecai asked.

"I got to take a leak!" Said Rigby running to a tree.

"Why couldn't you do it back at the bar?!" Crumplezone asked.

Rigby didn't reply he went behind the bushes and pee. "I wonder why Tahu wanted us here?" Ransack asked.

"Beats me, but it better be good." Said Mordecai.

Rigby comes out of the bushes. "Yeah it better." Said Rigby.

Crumplezone and Ransack transforms to vehicle mode. "Hop in!" Said Crumplezone.

Mordecai and Rigby are riding in Crumplezone and looking up the files on the royal family of Enchancia. "Alright, I looked up the royal family. The queen and young princess use to work in a shoe shop, before the queen married King Roland the second." Said Mordecai.

"Kinda like Vanellope and Rancis." Said Crumplezone.

"Except she's the President of Sugar Rush." Said Ransack.

"True." Said Crumplezone, Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

But in a tree a teenage boy and a robotic eagle are watching them. "Alright partner, let's meet the Justice Rangers." Said the teenage boy.

Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone, and Ransack have reached the castle. They enter the throne room and see Tahu talking to King Roland. "Ah there you are. King Roland these are the guys I was talking about." Said Tahu.

"Ah you must be Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack." Said King Roland.

"Yeah, that's us." Crumplezone replied.

"Good because Princess Sofia, Amber, and Prince James have been waiting for you." Said Tahu. "They're in the courtyard, training with Seth, Mel, and Rion to be Justice Rangers."

"Wait what?" Said Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack in unison.

In the courtyard Sofia, Amber and James are training with Seth, Mel, and Rion. Then Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack walk in the courtyard. "So these are new members of the Justice Rangers?" Ransack asked.

"Yeah, that's what Tahu said." Said Rigby.

Mel notices Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack. "Hey guys." Said Mel.

"Hey Mel!" The four boys said in unison.

"So you must be Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone and Ransack. Seth, Mel, and Rion have told us so much about you guys." Said James.

"Thanks, so are these guys training you well?" Mordecai asked.

"They're doing pretty good. James is pretty good with Jaller's old fire sword, Sofia is doing pretty good with comet staff and Amber is really good with the sky fan." Mel explained.

"Yeah well Rigby and I got our weapons fixed from the Wreckers last mission." Said Mordecai.

"So what happened to Loki?" Rion asked.

"Ultra Magnus and I took him back to Asgard, Odin told us to leave before he punished Loki." Said Mordecai.

Tahu walks in. "Well the Wreckers are bringing Zandar to Bara Magna for training. So we're taking the new trainees on a mission." Said Tahu.

"Are you sure about that?" Rigby asked.

"Don't worry Seth, Mel and Rion are gonn keep an eye on them." Said Tahu.

"Plus me, Mel and Rion got these from Yen Sid." Said Seth and summons the Ultima weapon, Mel summons the wisdom staff and Rion summons the Dreamcloud shield.

"Yeah plus Crumplezone and I have the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades." Said Ransack and summons the Oathkeeper keyblade and Crumplezone summons the Oblivion keyblade.

"Well Gali has informed me that Predaking in this universe, walking in a cave." Said Tahu.

"Maybe that's the Predacon's lair!" Said Rigby.

"What's a Predacon?" James asked.

"They're the Dinosaurs of Cybertron, they went extinct a long time until Shockwave cloned Predaking, then Predaking cloned his own army back on Cybertron." Tahu explained.

"That's not good." Said Sofia.

"We gotta stop them before they attack." Said Mel.

"I agree with Mel on this one, let's kick some ass." Said Mordecai.

A few minutes later the Justice Rangers are in the forest and they see the Predacon cave. "This must be the place." Said Tahu.

"Good, I want to take down Predaking once and for all." Said Mordecai.

The Justice Rangers are walking through the cave while they see some tubes with creatures in it. "What the hell is this?" Crumplezone asked.

"They look like our friends but way off the ugly scale." Said Rion.

"Yeah, look at this!" Said Rigby pointing at a clone that looks like Muscle man, Predacon and Triceratops.

"Wow that's ugly!" Said Ransack.

They hear growling and Predaking in dragon mode emerges from the shadows and roars. "This is Predaking? He looks doesn't look that scary." Said Amber.

Predaking transforms to robot mode. "How dare you insult the leader of the Predacons." Said Predaking.

"What's with the clones of us Predaking?" Tahu asked.

"Allow me to explain, my fuzors! You put a lion and tiger in the cage and what do you get? A liger, so I decide to fuse your DNA, prehistoric creatures, and Predacon CNA to make them who they are." Predaking explained.

"Yeah, well your fuzors are rejected." Said Mordecai and took his sword and swings at a tube and breaks it and the fuzor that looks like Meg Griffin and a raptor dies. Rigby takes his axe out and destroys the tubes containing fuzors.

"You're ruining my soldiers!" Predaking shouted and charged at the Justice Rangers. Seth blocks Predaking slash attack with the Ultima weapon. Mordecai shoots three arrows On Predaking's back and freezes him, but he breaks free. Mel shoots a Firaga spell at Predaking, Predaking takes out his arm gun and fires at Tahu but he blocks the shots with his shield. Then Tahu and Predaking sword fight and Mordecai sees the the perfect time to finish Predaking.

"One shot to finish Predaking." Said Mordecai and aims a explosive arrow at Predaking and fires at it. Predaking dodges the arrow and bounces off the walls and sticks on a wall. "Uh oh!" Said Mordecai.

The arrow explodes and some boulders crush the fuzor clones. Predaking's jaw dropped and his rage built up over the limit. "You shall pay for what you have done!" Predaking shouted and charged at the Justice Rangers.

Then a red robotic Eagle came flying in and hit Predaking's face. Then a lightly tan teenage boy wearing light blue jeans, white Nike running shoes, a red t shirt that says "Bazinga!" with a lightening bolt under it, glasses on his face and wearing a Black Toronto blue jays baseball cap shows up with the kingdom key in his hands and slice Predaking. "Reality shift! Faith line!" Said the teenage boy and slashes Predaking and knocks him off his feet and landed on the ground.

The teenage boy points his keyblade at Predaking. "Surrender! Or else!" He said.

Predaking gets back up and opens up a ground bridge and goes through it. "Thanks and who are you?" Sofia asked.

"My name is Smoke, a keyblade wielder from the real world." Said Smoke. A red eagle transformers land on my right soldier. "And this my partner Red Ace."

"Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"The real world, that's the heart of the multiverse." Said Mel.

"Yes and I heard many things from you Justice Rangers." Said Smoke.

"Plus you're partner looks cool." Said Rigby.

"You have from who?" Ransack asked.

"Master Yen Sid of course." Smoke replied.

Tahu commlink buzz in. "Tahu, we have a problem Predacons are attacking the royal prep the Wreckers and Zandar need back up." Said Gali.

"We're on our way." Said Tahu and hangs up. "Royal prep is under attack by the Predacons we should get going." Tahu and the other Justice Rangers head off to royal prep.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Smokescreen: Dude, that was awesome!**

**Mordecai: Yeah! You handed Predaking's ass to him!**

**Wheeljack: Not bad, boss.**

**Sofia: So what story is next?**

**Me: Rancis and the glitch.**

**Amber: Oh yeah I read that story great job.**

**Me: Thanks, it's popular than my Disneyland story and Mordecai and Rigby's arcade adventure.**

**Cole: Any new projects?**

**Me: I'm making a story about my OC Ron Cinnadon. Eagle gave me the idea for it.**

**Ron: (Walks in) Sweet! Can't wait to appear. I got to tell Joe Sweetstone.**

**Sofia: You and Joe are friends?**

**Ron: Best friends, we went to go see Pacific Rim last night.**

**Me: I love that movie! The part where Gipsey Danger beats up the Otachi with that boat, I said batter up.**

**Bulkhead: That was funny! (Laughing)**

**Rigby: Good one dude!**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in my studio with Kai and Smokescreen discussing about my new story about Ron Cinnadon's story then James and Arcee walks in. **

**James: Hey guys!**

**Smokescreen: Hey James.**

**Kai: What brings you to our neck of the woods?**

**James: Arcee told me that Smokescreen became Sofia's guardian.**

**Me and Kai: What?!**

**Smokescreen: We were gonna surprise you guys, but I don't know how I'm gonna tell Eagle about this.**

**Kai: How did this happened?**

**Smokescreen: Optimus and King Roland both agreed that it would good idea.**

**Kai: Don't worry bro, I got your back.**

**Me: Hey that reminds me any of you guys seen Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack?**

**Kai: Well they went to Eagle's studio to make Joe Sweetstone a Wrecker.**

**Ron: What!? (Walks in) I want to be the Wreckers too!**

**Me: You have to prove it to Ultra Magnus, which is why I'm gonna make your story after this chapter of Keyblade rangers.**

**Ron: Sweet! Can't wait!**

**Me: Anyway here's the new chapter of Keyblades rangers.**

Predaking flies in a tower and transforms into robot mode and Cedric greeted him. "Predaking? What are you doing here? If the King and Queen see you here, I'm dead meat." Said Cedric.

"Relax, Cedric the master told me to come here he wants to talk to us." Said Predaking.

Then a green portal opens up and black robot with red lines walks in. "Cedric, Predaking report." Said the robot.

"Hazel Bittersweet and my Predacon brothern are attacking the school even as we speak." Said Predaking.

"Perfect, Cedric what about you?" The robot asked.

"I have a plan to get the amulet off the princess, I'll kidnap four of her friends and trade them for the amulet." Said Cedric.

"Perfect, Predaking retrieve her friends and put them in these containers. Cedric go to the school and stop the Justice Rangers from getting the world key." Said the robot handing Predaking four containers.

"But master?" Said Predaking.

"You do as you you're told!" Said the robot and disappears.

Predaking growls and looks at Cedric. "I hate you." Said Predaking then transforms to dragon mode, grabs the containers and fly away.

"That's new." Said Cedric.

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Zandar and Ron are fighting off some Predacons and giant green candied apples brutes. Then a arrow hits a candied apple and explodes. "It's a blowout sale." Said Mordecai and everyone groans to that line.

"Dude, don't take any Leo's lines." Said Ron.

"What the hell is going on?" Rigby asked.

"The Predacons and Hazel's lackeys are tearing up the place, it looks like they're looking for something." Said Ultra Magnus.

"They are, I'll explain after we reach the library before they do." Said Smoke.

"What's in the library?" Tahu asked.

"I said I'll explain later, we need to move!" Said Smoke.

The Justice Rangers run to the entrance and see the inside of the school wrecked. "Whoa, looks like someone trashed the place." Said Amber.

"Yeah it was the bad guys!" Rigby yelled out.

Then they hear a roar in the distance. "What was that?" James asked.

Then Predaking in dragon mode shows up and runs to the Justice Rangers. "The Predacon." Said Ultra Magnus.

"This way!" Said Sofia and the Justice Rangers follow Sofia and run to the library. They escaped Predaking's sights and entered the library.

"Wreckers, barricade the door!" Tahu commanded. The Wreckers barricade the door with tables, chairs and other stuff.

"We should call for back up." Said Amber.

"Wreckers don't call for back up. They call for clean up." Said Wheeljack.

Amber gives Wheeljack look on her face, but Bulkhead saves yhe day. "What Jackie means is that there won't be enough time for back up to show up." Said Bulkhead.

"He's right, we stand our ground." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Alright Wreckers you do that while I look through every book in the library." Said Smoke.

"Dude there's an angry robotic dragon trying to kill us and you wanna read books!" Rigby snapped at Smoke.

"Just tell us what the hell is going on?" Mordecai asked.

"Well I need to find the 12 world keys and I'll explain why after we find this world key." Said Smoke. Red Ace sees something behind a shield and sqauwked. "Behind the shield? That must where the world key." Said Smoke.

"I got it!" Said Rion and climbs up the barricade and takes the shield with the school emblem on it and sees a silver skeleton key with a dark blue gem in ring and grabs it.

Then Cedric shows up and he's out of breath. "Cedric? What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"What's with the bathrobe?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's a sorcerery robe." Cedric corrected the wrecker.

Then Predaking in robot mode breaks down the door and enters the library. Mordecai takes his hidden blades out. "Ready for round two?!" Said Mordecai.

"No, I have a trade to make for you." Said Predaking showing our heroes Jade, Ruby, Cleo, and Hidlegard in containers. "Here's the deal, give me the world key and the amulet of Avalor to meet and I'll let your friends go."

"Dude, it's fourthteen against one get ready for a ass kicking." Said Rigby.

"You mean thirteen against three." Said Cedric and walks to Predaking's side.

"Mr. Ceedeic how could you?" Sofia asked.

"First of it's Cedric and second I want that amulet so I can take over the kingdom, and be know as Cedric the great!" Said Cedric.

"Yeah we hear that a million times." Said Hazel walking beside Predaking's side.

"Hazel Bittersweet!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"That's right now hand them!" Hazel demanded.

"Alright just let us, now!" Smoke shouted and threw a flashbang at the three villains and blinds them.

"What the hell was that?" Predaking asked.

"That was a plan." Said Smoke.

Predaking looks at the containers and they're emptied, then sees Ruby, Cleo, and Hidlegard with the Wreckers. "Then you shall die." Said Predaking and charged at Mordecai. Mordecai blocked the attack and slashed Predaking with his hidden blades and kneed him in the face.

Hazel shoots dark magic at Sofia, but Sofia uses the Comet staff to shoot light magic at Hazel. "You studied magic, impressive but I'm programmed with training experience." Said Hazel.

"At least I use my magic for good." Said Sofia then get on a magic clash.

Crumplezone and Ransack are defecting fireballs being shot by Cedric. "Man I hate this guy!" Said Crumplezone.

Then all of the sudden they hear a giant roar coming from the halls. "What was that?" Bulkhead asked.

Then some kind of hybrid between Meg Griffin from Family guy, Predacon, a crab and squid shows up and roars. "And I thought Ursula was fat and ugly." Said Wheeljack.

"One of my fuzors. Behold the Megkran!" Said Predaking.

"We'll handle the beast." Said Tahu as Smoke, Rigby, Amber, James, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Seth, Mel, Rion, Zandar and himself fight the Megkran.

Mordecai shoots explosive arrows at Predaking but survives the blast, then sees Smoke trying to save the rest of the Justice Rangers, Ruby, Jade, Cleo and Hidlegard from the Megkran. Mordecai runs to go save his friends but Predaking gets in the way. "Get out of my way you oversized fossil!" Mordecai shouted.

"Make me, all of your weapons are useless." Said Predaking. Then Mordecai kicks Predaking in the nuts. "My dragonballs!" Predaking cried out and groaned in pain. Mordecai takes a freeze arrow out and shoots it at the Megkran.

The Megkran freezes up, Mordecai takes his Tomahawk out. "Hasta la vista, baby." Said Mordecai and throws his tomahawk at the Megkran and shatters into pieces.

"Predacons retreat!" Predaking shouted and flies away. Then Cedric and Hazel run away too.

"Thanks, Mordo." Said Smoke.

"No problem, and I thought I destroyed the rest of the Fuzors." Said Mordecai.

"Maybe it survived." Jade suggested.

"Yeah I'm guessing that too." Said Mordeci.

"Anyway, about the world keys." Said Mel.

"I'll explain in Bara Magna." Said Smoke.

"We'll take my ship." Said Ultra Magnus.

**Ron: Great chapter man.**

**Kai: The part where Predaking gets kicked in the nuts is funny.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Smokescreen: Anyway Kai, I need some back up bro, to tell Eagle that I'm Sofia's Guardian.**

**Kai: Right, see ya. (He and Smokescreen walks out) o**

**Arcee: I think Ultra Magnus will make Eagle, Joe, Peregrine and Lightening Wreckers too? But let's find out.**

**Me: I'm a Wrecker too. Plus those guys have what it takes to be Wreckers. So please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
